Khary Payton
Khary Payton (born May 16, 1972 in Augusta, Georgia) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Aqualad in Young Justice and Cyborg in Teen Titans. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Axel (ep47), Stan (ep9), Thief (ep47), Tony (ep9) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Automated Voice (ep38), Convict#1 (ep37), Driver (ep22), Foreman (ep21), Forever Knight#1 (ep21), Hex, Punk#3 (ep10) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Hex (ep41), Manny, TV Announcer (ep27) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Hex, Manny, Student (ep63) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2012) - Hex (ep45) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Guard (ep38), Ice Cream Man#1 (ep38), Reporter (ep38), Voice Over (ep38), Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Aqualad/Aquaman/Kaldur'Ahm (ep1), Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce, Brick (ep4), Leroy (ep4) *Disney Big Hero 6: The Series (2018) - Wasabi, Goon 1 (ep4), Man in a Suit (ep4) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Captain Chiloya (ep22) *Disney Sofia the First (2016-2018) - Barley (ep67), Buzzer (ep97), Elfalfa (ep94), Turon (ep84) *Disney Tangled: The Series (2019) - Shepherd (ep39) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016-2019) - Jackal (ep27), Muhangus, Rafiki *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Rubberface Rudy (ep12), Teller#1 (ep12) *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Guard#1 (ep20), Lead Trooper (ep1), Wallace Weems/Ripcord *Generator Rex (2010) - Beasley, Gang Punk (ep20), Male Providence Cadet 2 (ep17), Pilot (ep10) *Justice League (2003) - Ten *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Cyborg/Victor Stone, Kanjar Ro (ep22) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Hunter (ep8), Tyr *Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) - Deuce *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone', Herald *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2019) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone', Universe Tree (ep20), Zan *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2017) - Grimlock, Anchorman (ep30), Bisk, Bot (ep15), Dad (ep7), Dispatcher (ep46), Divebomb, Guard (ep35), News Man (ep54), Newsman (ep1), Operator (ep10), Proctor#1 (ep56), Stadium Announcer (ep34) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2006) - Mitch (ep42) *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Aqualad/'Kaldur'Ahm', Black Manta, Brick, Dispatch (ep23) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Cyborg/Victor Stone, Lead *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - John Henry Irons *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - John Henry Irons *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (2018) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Cyborg/Victor Stone, Window Washer *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Cyborg/Victor Stone, Wizard Shazam *Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone', Cyzarro 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Ray *Khumba (2013) - Dassie Chorus, Wild dog 2 *Strange Frame (2012) - Atem *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' 'Shorts' *New Teen Titans (2012) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' 'TV Specials' *Disney Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns (2017) - Wasabi, Tank Top *Disney Big Hero 6: The Series: Countdown to Catastrophe (2018) - Wasabi-No-Ginger *Disney Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Rapunzel's Return (2019) - Kai *Disney The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) - Rafiki *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Rafiki *Disney The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar (2017) - Rafiki *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' 'Web Animation' *Cartoon Monsoon (2004) - AA Jones, CC Daily (ep35), Capt Wiltz, Corey (ep35), Dante, Markko (ep35), Randall Jones *DC Super Hero Girls (2016-2017) - Cyborg/Victor Stone, Doctor (ep55), Firefly/Garfield Lynns, Gorilla (ep60), Lion-Mane (ep48) *Justice League: Action (2017) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *The Angel of Vine (2018-2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *The Sims FreePlay (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Razor Co-Pilot *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Azrael, Command Center, G.C.P.D. Officer Jon Forrester, Inmates, Political Prisoner, TYGER Guard, TYGER Helicopter *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Azrael *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Warden Joseph *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Warden Joseph *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Knox, Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Hex *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Earl Devereaux, Additional Voices *Deus Ex (2000) - Hotel Bartender, JoJo Fine, Rooks Gang, Smuggler *Fuse (2013) - Jacob Kimble *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Slave, Soldier *God of War II (2007) - Rhodes Soldiers, Spartan Soldiers *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Policeman 3, Street Thug 3 *InFamous 2 (2011) - Male Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Injustice 2 (2017) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone', Grid *Jumper: Griffin's Story (2008) - Additional Voices *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Wingman *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Blade *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Men of Valor (2004) - Greaser *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Nathan Copeland *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Quake 4 (2005) - Announcer, Bidwell *République (2013-2016) - Quinn Derringer *Reservoir Dogs (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando 3 *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Wraith *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 (2010) - Wraith *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike (2007) - Wraith *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Blade/Eric Brooks *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Relgel *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Galen, Vexx *Starhawk (2012) - Emmett Graves *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Lawrence Mujari *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Lawrence Mujari *Teen Titans (2006) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Michaels, Rael *The Sims 3 (2009-2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Ambitions (2010) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Generations (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Island Paradise (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Late Night (2010) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Pets (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Seasons (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Showtime (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Supernatural (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: World Adventures (2009) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Bishop, Nick Fury *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Aqualad/'Kaldur'Ahm', Black Manta, Tourist 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Zack *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Zack *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 (2006) - Zack *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Wasabi-No-Ginger *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Drebin *Ninja Blade (2009) - Andy Walker Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Rafiki Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Promos' *Justice League: Action (2016) - Cyborg Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (138) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:American Voice Actors